Un jour peut être
by La Shukette Masquee
Summary: [Oneshot] Parceque je suis frustrée par le chapitre 128 de Furuba... Parceque j'aurai aimé que cette scène apparaisse dans les tomes 151617... à vous de voir si c'est réaliste MomijiTohru


Shu : Poueeeeeeeet ! C'est encore la Shu frustrééééée XD ! Mais the Shu frustrée n'écrit que sur des couples bizarres (ou presque XD). En espérant que ce ptit oneshot vous plaira

Cette histoire, j'ai essayé de la faire la plus réaliste possible, essayez de la replacer entre deux chapitres, pendant les cours, vers les chapitres 100110 (jme perds dans les chiffres des chapitres )

- Tiens, c'est pour toi !

Le jeune homme regarda d'un air perplexe la lycéenne qui lui tendait un petit paquet, cachant sa gène en baissant son visage. D'un air désinvolte, qui le caractérise tant, il accepta le présent.

- 'Rci

Estimant avoir accomplit son devoir, il prit le paquet et la regarda une dernière fois. Vraiment, elle était mignonne, avec ses cheveux mi-longs qui encadraient son doux visage. Elle faisait partie des rares lycéennes qui n'avaient pas décoloré leurs cheveux, ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Ses yeux semblaient, l'espace d'un quart de seconde, lui implorer une quelconque parole, ou invitation. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et il ne pourrait jamais. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait même pas envie. Lui, le Chat, n'avait aucune envie d'avoir pour petite amie une groupie d'un an ou deux de moins que lui, il était tellement différent du Rat…

Alors, fidèle à lui-même, il se retourna et rejoignit Hatsuharu, qui discutait calmement avec Tohru et Momiji (qui eux, étaient moins calmes). Momiji l'accueillit par un joyeux :

- Hey Kyô ! Je crois que bientôt tu auras plus de groupies que Yuki !

Le Chat cogna allègrement sur la tête du jeune blond, et grinça :

- Ne me compare pas à cet abruti…

- Kyô-kun !

- C'est bon Tohru, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux…

- Mais, Haru…

- Tohruuuuuuuu ! Kyô me frappe ! tête de Momiji trop kawaii qui pleure

- Arrête de faire ton gamin…

- Tohru, on y vaaaa hein yeux suppliants

- D'accord

Souriant toujours jusqu'aux oreilles, Tohru prit la main de Momiji et ils s'éloignèrent, se perdant dans les couloirs. Haru reprit la conversation :

- Momiji a vraiment grandit en deux ans… Il dépasse maintenant Tohru d'une tête…

- Humpf. Rien à foutre.

- Toujours aussi enthousiaste. Tu sais, je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur ces deux-là, et je ne suis pas le seul.

Kyô, surprit, chercha d'autres explications dans le regard du Bœuf, mais celui-ci restait toujours impassible.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Il est plus jeune qu'elle ! Et c'est un des Douze !

- Arrête les tiennes plutôt, ne parles pas si fort des Douze !. De nous tous, Momiji fait partie de ceux qui souffrent le moins de leur Malédiction, mais plutôt de leur manque de famille. Tohru est tout à fait apte à combler ce vide avec son amour. Et puis, ils iraient vraiment bien ensemble, même Rin le pense, elle est même sûre que ça va se faire…

- NON MAIS JE REVE ? Vous parlez de quoi là, quand vous êtes tous les deux ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire ! Momiji et Tohru ! N'importe quoi, c'est totalement stupide !

- C'est toi le plus stupide, baka Neko. Tu vas le faire passer en « Black » si tu continues à parler de Isuzu comme ça.

- TA GUEULE SALE RAT ! NE ME DIT PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE OU PAS !

-

En effet, Yuki était arrivé, le plus calmement du monde, dans la conversation, ce qui avait encore plus irrité Kyô (il l'était déjà pas mal). Après avoir réussi à calmer Haru qui était en phase de devenir « Black », ce qui est déconseillé dans l'enceinte du lycée, les 3 garçons continuèrent de parler et débattre sur le cas Momiji/Tohru sous l'œil de quelques lycéennes, qui approuvaient entre elles que Momiji avait bien grandit…

De leur côté, le Lapin et Tohru bavardaient toujours gaiement, en se promenant dans les couloirs presque déserts du lycée.

- Kyô est toujours aussi méchant avec moi ; ;. Je suis sûr qu'il est jaloux que Yuki reçoive plus de lettres que lui !

- Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux le même nombre de présents ! Et toi Momiji, tu en reçois ? Tu as beaucoup grandit ! Et l'uniforme masculin te va à ravir !

- Tu as vu ? Maintenant je te dépasse de plus d'une tête 3.

- On dirait que tu es plus âgé que moi !

- Oui w. Je reçois presque autant de lettres que Yuki ! Je crois que la petite sœur de Motoko a même monté un fan-club !

- Ah bon ? Tu dois être très flatté !

- Tu sais… Avoir du succès auprès de filles que je ne connais pas, ça ne m'avance pas à grand chose…

- Mais… Je croyais plutôt que cela vous ferais plaisir à toi, Kyô ou Yuki…

- C'est presque effrayant v. Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus ! Et puis,

ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est d'être apprécié par ceux que j'aime…

- Je sens quelque chose.

- Hein ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta net et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle adressa un sourire malicieux à son amie et répondit :

- Je sens qu'un garçon tente sa chance avec notre petite Tohru…

La blonde sursauta et s'écria :

- Lequel ? LEQUEL ? Qui ose s'approcher de trop près de notre protégée ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il a des ondes très difficile à déchiffrer, je suis sûre que c'est un Soma…

Hanajima ferma les yeux, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, tandis que Uotani gesticulait dans tous les sens en répétant « Yuki Kyô Yuki Kyô ! »

- Je te jure que si ce poil de carotte s'approche trop de Tohru, il se prend une raquette de badminton dans la tronche !

- Tu préfèrerais que ce soit le Prince ?

- Raaah je sais pas ! Serait-il fidèle ? Avec toutes ses groupies qui lui tournent autour ? Il a trop une tête à avoir le Lolicon ! Si jamais il habillait notre Tohru en infirmière, ou en french maid ! Que ferions-nous ?

- De plus, je sens qu'il arriverait facilement à se procurer de tels costumes.

Arissa s'arrachait presque les cheveux, débattant sur les pour et les contre de ses deux « gendres » potentiels.

- Ne t'arraches pas les cheveux, sinon je ne pourrais jamais finir ces tresses.

Saki, elle, préférait largement tresser les cheveux de son amie plutôt que de se prendre la tête. Après tout, aucun garçon était assez bien pour sa Tohru, alors lorsqu'elle saurait quel Soma l'avait trop approchée, elle n'aurait qu'à le dissuader d'aller plus loin…

- ! Je suis sûre que Momo t'adore ! Même si elle ne sait pas que tu es son grand frère ! Et puis

N'ayant pas saisi l'allusion que lui faisait Momiji, il l'incita à se taire en lui posant son index sur la bouche. Après un clin d'œil et un bref sourire, il poursuivit :

- Il n'y a pas que ma « famille », Tohru… Il y a d'autres personnes auxquelles je tiens énormément. Et il y a toi, Tohru…

Son regard ambré planté dans celui de la jeune fille, il y cherchait une réponse, ou un quelconque réconfort. Après quelques secondes de mutisme, Tohru répondit enfin :

- Moi aussi je t'adore Momiji ! (NdA : C'est affligeant de voir à quel point elle est…)

Le Lapin ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir imperceptible. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, le temps ne pressait pas. Il répondit à son sourire et ajouta :

- Peut être qu'un jour tu m'adorera de la même façon que moi w _(Peut être que bientôt, tu comprendra) _

- Je la sens

- Hein ?

- Sa déception

- Quoi ? Je vais devoir consoler poil de carotte ? C'est pas possible…

- Ah, ça y est, tu t'es décidée ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour le soupirant de Tohru. Tu comptais consoler Kyô.

- Bah normal, elle aurait pas refusé si c'était Yuki

- A qui le dis-tu. Mais ne t'avances pas trop, je ne sais toujours pas quel Soma c'était.

- Quoi ? Il manquerait plus que ça soit l'autre déconnecté du monde qui lui ait fait sa déclaration !

- Arrête de rigoler si fort, tu bouges trop. J'ai presque fini tes tresses, alors attend un peu !

- …

- Sacrée Tohru, ne pas comprendre une déclaration. Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça…  
Voilà, j'ai fini tes tresses, tu peux regarder

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Les tresses ne vont pas à Arisa… XD 

Shu : Voilà ! C'était franchement court, et inutile XD. Mais bon, zimaginez même pas à quel point j'ai galéré. Ya eu plusieurs versions de ce oneshot XD, dont celle-ci que j'ai écrit en maths ). En attendant, si ça vous a plu, vous savez que les auteurs adooorent les reviews XD. Ca mferait plisir )

**Bisous à tous et à toute dans un oneshot prochain, et désolée si ma fic CCSakura avance pas, je fais de mon mieux ; ;**


End file.
